Technology, My dear
by Natsukiharuka
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I was experimenting with one of my experiences and just put Tsuna there instead of me. It's the art of technology. XDD


It was fun putting Tsuna in my shoes for once. ~Hehehehe~ (My very first fanfic)

Tsuna had been longing to get the new computer, that his father had promised to give him. He squirmed each and every time he saw him walk straight pass the electronic department in the stores they went in. " It's as if he's doing this on purpose!," he thought as he saw his father grow a far distance from the electronic department - again ! Through all the walking around, Iemitsu (Tsuna's father) had finally decided that he wanted to leave and headed for the store's , not wanting to leave, started panicking as his father grew closer to the door.

"You are so dumb," said the voice of a baby. Tsuna looked up at the ceiling, only to see a baby in a video game case hanging from it. "REBORN!", screamed Tsuna while falling on the carpet floor. In the process of doing that, he scared a five year-old little girl into running to her mommy complaining about him talking to a cardboard sign. Reborn sighed and shook his head. Kicking Tsuna in the face, he said,"Just man up and tell him that you want your computer now !" "But...",said Tsuna rubbing his cheek," What if he gets irritated or something and doesn't-" Kicking him in the face once more, he said, " Stop making up excuse that you know aren't going to happen !"

Then sudddenly, Leon transformed into a gun and was pointed towards Tsuna's forehead. "Or I'll shoot you with the dying will bullet."

Tsuna, being the no good chicken that he is, ran to Iemitsu and tried everything in his power to get him to stay.(or so it seemed...) But, it was too late. Tsuna, finally noticing their location, saw that they were just four steps from their house. His heart was broken, happiness had shattered, and most importantly... he had failed. He ran in his house, went up the stairs, collided with the door to his room, fell to the floor, and was out cold for a whole hour.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna, are you alright?"

"He was probably doing something extreme..."

"...herbivore"

"kufufufufu..."

With that said, Tsuna's big chocolate orbs shot open. "Gokudera- kun, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari-san, Mukuro, what are you-,"he screeched in shock for a moment."Kufufu, Little Vongola boss still has work to do on his leader-like appearance," said Mukuro opening th door to Tsuna's room. Gokudera, hugging him tightly, yelled, " Tenth, I'm glad your okay, but we probably could've stopped this from happening, if it weren't for BASEBALL FREAK AND GRASS HEAD!" Ryohei, stepping up to the plate, defended himself by saying, " Weeeeeeell, Your the one who wanted to stop for cigarettes every freaking second!" Scratching his head, Yamamoto said, " Well you were smoking those packs in like a second, Hayato."

BOOM! Tsuna's room blew up with fumes of anger that Gokudera was possessing. "SHUT UP! AND WHO TOLD YOU TO CALL ME THAT? YOU WILL ONLY REFER TO ME AS GOKUDERA, GOT IT ?" Then suddenly Yamamoto just wasn't paying attention anymore, making Gokudera even infiriated than he was before. But he just dropped it because he knew the idiot wouldn't catch on if it wasn't in baseball terms. Tsuna finally got up from the ground and when his eyes looked up, he caught the death glare of Hibari.

"Hiiiieeeeeee!"

"...It's annoying.."

"Eh?"

"It's annoying when you do that..."

"Uh..."

" Do it again, and I'll bite you to death"

Suddenly, Tsuna felt the erge to scream again but held it back due Hibari's malicous glare. "Just slowly back away into your room..haha..yeah, that's the answer.." he thought as he slowly bagged into his room. When he was no longer in Hibari's range he turned and rammed smack into Mukuro's chest."Kufufufufu, Little Vongola also needs to gain a backbone..," he said in his devious way as he pushed Tsuna into Hibari. Tsuna felt Hibari flinch from him colliding into him and making him fall. Today just wasn't Tsuna's day. He didn't get a computer because of his father playing with his emotions, he made a little girl cry, he got kicked in the face twice by Reborn, he was unconscious for an hour, and he's gonna die in the next few seconds by Hibari's hands. Is Anyhing good going to happen?

No.

It just keeps getting- Wait what is that in the corner of his room, sitting peacefully on his desk? Tsuna got up from Hibari and ran to the desk in his room. And here he thought nothing good would happen... Instead of a computer with a keyboard, monitor, and mouse, he got a laptop with all that good stuff built in. "So that's why he didn't go to any of the electronic departments in the store,"thought Tsuna,"he already bought me a laptop!" Hibari finally got up off the ground and pulled at his ton fa's. He was now officially ready to bite him to death. Gulp.

"I'm sorry, Hiba- ACK!"

"Tenth, I'll protect y- OW!"

"Now. Now let's just- OW!"

"Yeah! LET'S FIGHT TO OU- Oof! That's it!"

Then a big battle of survival of the fittest up-roared in Tsuna's room. And it was all because of the Kufufufu-ing Mukuro.(who disappeared before the ordeal)

*Later on about 9pm*

It was late and everyone went home but Gokudera because he wanted to spend the night. "So, Tenth what are you going to do first on your new laptop," he said all cheerful and sparkly."You know...I really was thinking about trying this new chat website,"he said scratching his head."It's called G-Chat." Gokudera's eyes widened and he blushed deeply. "T-Tenth, it's not a new website...I created it a little while ago,"he said looking down. "Oh, well i guess i could still look at it. I mean, if you created it has to great considering how you made your own alphabets," Tsuna said giving Gokudera a big smile. Gokudera, feeling bad, said, "That's not it tenth, it's not that i don't believe it's good, it's just as your right-hand man, you should know everything i do first..." Tsuna, for the first time, ignored Gokudera's moment and continued to the website. BOOM! The sound from the laptop echoed through the room and suddenly a sign up screen appeared. Tsuna started filling out the requirements and other things about himself in the slots. Now if your imagination is like mine. You would most likely picture Gokudera, directly behind Tsuna writing all the info down. And he was...until Tsuna caught him and covered up the screen.

*_Welcome to G-Chat,You have two visitors who would like to chat*_

"Wow, Already? Tenth, you must be very good at attracting people", said Gokudera, happily. Tsuna just smiled nervously and clicked on webcam. Two big windows popped up on Tsuna's screen.

_"HEY TSUNA!"_

It just so happened to be none other than Ryohei and Yamamoto.

"Wow, you guys have one too,"said Tsuna in an excited voice.

_"Yeah we were the first ones to get one when Hayato created it."_

"I TOLD YOU- Grrrr!", mummered Gokudera.

_"Hey Tsuna, You should try out the extreme games in the arcade area!"_

_"Yeah they are pretty cool, but a baseball field would always be better."_

"Well, F*ck you too, IDIOT!", yelled Gokudera into the camera.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down," said Tsuna in a ever so scared way.

"Tenth, I think someone else is trying to chat with you!"

"Who could it be this time?"

Suddenly, Yamamoto and Ryohei's windows went offline and a notice popped up.

_*Sorry for your inconvenience but another visitor would like to go into private chat mode with you*_

"At least we don't have to hear grassy and idiot anymore,"sighed Gokudera while falling back onto Tsuna's bed.

_"Kufufufufu, so little Vongola finally got a G- Chat account. Let me guess, you also thought it was new didn't you. Hmph, very typical."_

"MUKURO, YOU HAVE ONE TOO!", screamed both Tsuna and Gokudera.

_"Do you think I'm supposed to be bored all day? Chikusa and Ken haven't been around much and Chrome is just Chrome. I cannot hold a normal conversation with her."_

"You can't hold a normal conversation with anyone!", yelled Gokudera from the top of his lunges," Your topics are always hard to understand, let alone disturbing!"

_"That maybe true but...Kufufu, I just don't feel like talking to you, I came here to troll Tsunayoshi."_

"GO AWAY! Tenth doesn't want to-", he said being cut off by Tsuna.

"Let's hear what he has to say..." Tsuna said obviously trying to stop Gokudera from waking anyone up.

_"It's nice to see that you have such a big heart little Vongola. But too the point of why I'm interrupting your fun...little weak defender boy knows how to deactivate accounts so don't get on his bad side...also don't push me to my limits either or i will hack your account and make the world hate you...Oh and don't forget your body is mine Vongola..."_

"What the-," yelled Gokudera being cut off by a "Boop" sound.

_*The visitor has just signed off, now taking you back to your profile*_

"THAT SON OF A-," screamed Gokudera as he grabbed a pillow.

"MMMMMIIIIITTTTCCCHHH!", he yelled into it muffling his sound a bit.

After that Tsuna and Gokudera spent all the way until 3:00AM, playing games on the website. It got so addicting that they both forgot they had early training with Reborn.

"Tenth...we...gotta...go..to...sleep"

"W...What...we...just...started...playing the games..."

"Six...hours...ago... it...was..that...long...ago"

"But...I...don't wanna sleep..."

"Come on Tenth."

Gokudera picked Tsuna up from the table and headed for the bed. Tsuna, not wanting to go to sleep, kicked Gokudera in the face causing them both to fall on the floor.

Tsuna tried desperately to get back to the laptop but only grew a big distance from it Gokudera grabbed his leg and threw him onto th bed. As, awkward as this moment was it couldn't get any better at all. Gokudera had to literally lay on Tsuna the whole time in order to keep him from getting back on the laptop.

*Now lets all catch a few Zzzzzzzz*

*6:00AM In a nearby forest *

"I hope you're ready for your training Tsuna, Gokudera.", said Reborn in a very devious voice. Tsuna,stretching over, said, "Can't we take the day off?" Gokudera, laying on the cold grassy ground, said, "yeah...Tenth...needs time to...Zzzzz" Gokudera peacefully fell asleep until a rock hit him in the head. "That's why you two should've been sleeping instead of playing on a worthless website," Reborn said as he noticed they both had fallen asleep once more. He started to gather a bunch of rocks and once he was finished he said," You two like playing games huh? Fine how about we play dodge the Arcobaleno's rocks!"

And with that Tsuna and Gokudera never got any sleep because they were being attacked by a really BAD BABY! =)

~See what technology does to you...good night everyone...Zzzzzz~

-FIN-


End file.
